


Hello, old friend

by Hunterchrys25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hope, Memories, Nostalgia, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterchrys25/pseuds/Hunterchrys25
Summary: Cosa si prova a non sentire lo scorrere del tempo?E cosa accade quando quest'ultimo ricomincia a scorrere, insieme a ricordi di una vita ormai passata?





	1. Hello, old friend (Italiano)

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ♪   
> You can find the english version of this tale in the second chapter. ♪

Il mio mondo è sempre stato buio. Un luogo di calma e quiete inviolabili. Forse potreste pensare che vivere in un posto simile sia impensabile, eppure quando vivi tanto a lungo ottieni una sorta di consapevolezza. Il tempo perde importanza, e la tua concezione di "essere" cade in un sonno profondo.

Clang – Clack- Clic

È il suono di una serratura che scatta dopo molto tempo a solleticare i miei sensi. Cerco di muovermi verso quel suono, ma mi accorgo di essere paralizzato. Tuttavia, non provo paura, solo sorpresa. La stessa che sento quando uno scricchiolio fortissimo precede una luce abbagliante e calda. Qualcosa di gigantesco sprofonda nel mondo buio e quieto, la mia forma immobile sbalza da un lato all'altro dello spazio, tra rumori che ricordano campanelle e vetri infranti. La curiosità aumenta, mentre smarrimento e paura rimangono muti.

L'attimo di tumulto ha fine. Sento di nuovo l'impulso di guardarmi attorno, come se la mia forma attuale sapesse di poterlo fare.   
Immobile. Sensibile ai suoni e alla luce, attendo.

La gigantesca entità mi afferra e con calma mi tira fuori dal mondo buio e quieto. Provo un calore che credevo ormai dimenticato per sempre, e i ricordi cominciano a riaffiorare man mano che il mio corpo viene riassemblato da mani esperte. Ho avuto molti nomi, combattuto battaglie, e dormito per periodi sempre più lunghi tanto da dimenticare chi o cosa fossi per salvaguardare la mia sanità mentale. Eppure, eccomi ancora qui, tra le sue mani. Potevo sentire, vedere, muovermi finché lui immaginava ch'io potessi farlo. Il braccio destro torna al suo posto con un sonoro clic. Gambe e braccia scricchiolano un po', ma si muovono ancora. Finalmente metto a fuoco il mondo luminoso e caotico aspettandomi un bambino nel fiore degli anni, carico di immaginazione e pronto ad affrontare nuove avventure. Un giovane uomo ricambia il mio sguardo. Scruto in quegli occhi e infine lo rivedo, quel bambino. La buia solitudine di un tempo è scomparsa e la determinazione brilla al suo posto. Il volto è più spigoloso, ma il sorriso è sempre lo stesso. Il suo tempo è passato, ma le nostre avventure non le ha dimenticate. Ricambio il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso.

Dall'alto della mia teca, dove ora riposo, il mio mondo è colorato e luminoso.   
Sveglio e conscio di me stesso, attendo. 


	2. Hello, old friend (English)

My world has always been dark. A place of inviolable calm and quiet. You may think that living in such a place would it be unthinkable, yet when you live that long you get a kind of awareness. Time loses importance, and the concept of "being" falls into a deep slumber.

Clang - Clack- Clic

It is the sound of a lock that clicks after a long time to tickle my senses. I try to move towards that sound, but I realize that I am paralyzed. However, I feel no fear, just surprise. The same one I hear when a very strong creak precedes a dazzling and warm light. Something gigantic sinks into the dark and quiet world, my immobile form jumps from one side of the space to the other, amidst noises reminiscent of bells and broken glass. Curiosity increases, while bewilderment and fear remain silent.

The moment of turmoil ends. I feel the urge to look around again, as if my current form knows it can.  
Still. Sensitive to sounds and light, I await.

The gigantic entity grabs me and calmly pulls me out of the dark and quiet world. I feel a warmth that I thought was forgotten forever, and memories begin to resurface as my body is reassembled by expert hands. I have had many names, fought many battles, and slept for longer and longer periods of time, forgetting who or what I was in order to safeguard my sanity. Yet here I am, in his hands. I could feel, see, move as long as he imagined so. The right arm returns to its place with a loud click. Legs and arms creak a little, but still move. Finally I focus on the bright and chaotic world expecting a child in the prime of youth, full of imagination and ready to face new adventures. A young man returns my gaze. I look into those eyes and finally I see him again, that child. The dark loneliness of yore has disappeared and determination shines in its place. The face is more angular, but the smile is always the same. His time has passed, but our adventures he has not forgotten. I return his gaze and his smile.

From the top of my case, where I now rest, my world is colorful and bright.  
Awake and self-conscious, I await.


End file.
